The Younger Years
by accioweasleys4
Summary: What if Fred and Hermione had met on the train in her first year? Would that change things for them later on? AU for Fremione later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be another Fremione collection. I don't have much else to say here... though this was written for the Hogwarts Speed Drabble, the Pairing War Competition, and the Daily Inspirations Challenge in HPFC. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. Thanks for reading! **

Fred was sitting in a compartment with Lee and George when a bushy haired girl rushed in. "Catch that toad! Don't let it get away!"

He quickly caught it and held it out to her. "Is this yours?" he asked her kindly, studying her. He figured that she must be a first year because he hadn't seen her before.

The girl shook her head. "No, a boy named Neville lost him. He's had a hard time keeping track of him though." She smiled. "Thanks for catching him."

"Why don't you come sit with us?" George asked her suddenly in a kind tone. "We've seen you walking around a few times… it's a long trip to Hogwarts."

The girl hesitated before she gave him a smile. "All right… I'm Hermione Granger," she said, holding her hand out.

"I'm Fred Weasley," Fred said immediately. He reached for her hand and kissed it.

"I'm George," George said happily as he copied Fred.

Hermione laughed softly and Fred glanced over at his twin. He hadn't thought his twin would do that as well.

"You must be related to Ron Weasley… he was just trying to do some magic a few minutes ago. But the spell ended up not working," she said, shaking her head as she made a face.

Fred chuckled as George lit up. "Was he trying to turn his rat yellow?" he asked hopefully.

Hermione nodded and Fred said, "Excellent!" He had been hoping that Ron would fall for that spell. It was even better that he had tried to impress this girl with it.

"What house are you guys in?" Hermione asked politely after Lee introduced himself.

"The house of the braves," Fred answered, puffing out his chest proudly.

George rolled his eyes. "He means Gryffindor. Bravery is one of the traits you can have to get into it though. What house do you want to be in?"

"I wouldn't mind being in Ravenclaw," Hermione answered thoughtfully. "But Gryffindor wouldn't be that bad. Imagine being in Slytherin though," she said darkly, shaking her head.

"You're too pretty to be in Slytherin," Fred said suddenly, and ducked his head when he realized the other two were staring at him in surprise.

Hermione looked at him for a moment before she stood up. "You should be getting in your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon."

"Did I offend her?" Fred asked curiously when she left.

The other two laughed and nodded. "Probably… women are easily offended. Even midgets like her."

Fred sighed, though he couldn't help but wish that she would be put in Gryffindor so they would have the chance to see each other every day.


	2. The First Excuse to Be Around Her

**A/N: This is for the Last Man Standing Competition for the OTP round. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. Thanks for reading! **

Hermione had been placed in the Gryffindor house and she had stayed friends with the twins even though they were in different years. They were protective of her, especially when Ron teased her at the beginning part of the first year.

On Halloween, Ron and Harry had saved Hermione from the troll that escaped, and he had to start sharing her with them. He didn't like that much because they didn't get to spend as much time together as he'd like.

"So, are you coming to the Quidditch game?" Fred asked her when he found her studying alone one afternoon. He had been hoping that she would come to the game. It would be good for her to relax a bit, and he would get to see her.

"I was planning on it," Hermione said with a smile.

"Really? I thought you didn't like flying," Fred said, remembering how her first flying lesson went.

"I don't. But Quidditch is a bit fascinating. Harry will be playing…. So will you and George," she added as an afterthought.

Fred grinned. "Ah, you finally remembered about us!"

She shook her head and smacked him lightly with her textbook. "How could I forget you? You and George were my first friends here."

He shrugged. "It does seem like you did forget… we miss you."

A blush appeared on her cheeks and she closed her book. "I miss you too," she answered shyly. "We could spend time together now if you'd like."

Fred nodded. "I'd like that. But don't stop studying on my account…I could study with you."

Her eyes went up in surprise. "Fred Weasley wants to study? What has happened to the world?"

He chuckled as he opened his Transfiguration book. "George and I do try to get decent marks. We just aren't as _studious _as you are. I actually do like Transfiguration." He nodded at his textbook. Of course his real reason to study was just an excuse to be around her, but she didn't need to know that. Not yet anyway.

"Really?" She asked him.

"Don't sound so surprised again. Transfiguration can be very helpful for pranks."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "_Of course _that would be the reason why you like Transfiguration." She shook her head and went back to her Charms book.

Fred watched her with an amused smile for a few moments before he started studying quietly as well. He didn't have a clue that Hermione watched him thoughfully when he wasn't looking.


	3. You can't cancel Quidditch!

**A/N: Sorry this has taken awhile to be updated. I tried to stick to canon events as much as possible in this chapter. This was written for the Last Man Standing Competition round seven, the As Many As You Want Challenge, (OTP, and maybe one day were the prompts used), Open Category Competition (fanon category), and the Great Maze Challenge/Competition. This is my entry fic for it. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

Fred Weasley knew he had feelings for Hermione the moment he wanted to punch Draco Malfoy for calling her a Mudblood. The whole Gryffindor team had been outraged, but it was Ron who had gotten the bitter end of the deal.

His spell had backfired, and Hermione and Harry had taken him to Hagrid's hut.

Fred narrowed his eyes at Draco when they left. "You'll pay for that, Malfoy," he said, glaring at him.

Angelina and Katie placed their hands on him to pull him away. "Just ignore him, Fred."

"We can't practice without a Seeker. Practice is cancelled," Oliver announced, sighing in frustration.

The Gryffindor team exchanged surprised glances. None of them could remember a time when Oliver had actually cancelled Quidditch.

* * *

The Quidditch team was heading toward the Quidditch Pitch when Professor McGonagall suddenly appeared in front of them.

"The game has been cancelled," she announced gravely.

Oliver's jaw dropped, though the others exchanged outraged looks as well. They had been looking forward to the game that day. "You can't cancel Quidditch!" Oliver said, though Professor McGonagall had beckoned to Ron and Harry.

"Mr. Weasley… Mr. Potter. You two should come with me."

Fred and George exchanged glances, and Fred stepped forward. McGonagall's face softened. "All right, you may want to see this too, Fred. George, the rest of you… back to your dorms."

George stood by Fred's side. "No…I'm coming with, especially if it concerns Fred and Ron."

Professor McGonagall sighed. "Very well. Oliver, take your team back to the dorm and tell Percy to keep an eye on everyone for me."

The four boys followed her, though they kept exchanging concerned looks. What could be so wrong that a Quidditch game had to be cancelled?

Professor McGonagall lead them to the Hospital Wing. "I'm very sorry that I have to inform you of this… but Ms. Granger-"

Fred's heart rose in his chest. This had to do with Hermione? His Hermione? He brushed past his teacher and frantically looked around the Hospital Wing. He could hear professor McGonagall calling his name, but he didn't care.

George was following him closely behind. They found her on a bed, and Fred groaned when he saw her. "No, no, no…Hermione!" He slowly fell to his knees, and George immediately started comforting him. Fred didn't hear a word he was saying though, and he brushed his arm away.

Harry and Ron appeared behind them, and McGonnagall did too. "I'm very sorry…she was Petrified."

Fred looked at his teacher sharply. "She'll make it, won't she?" Fear crept through his body. "They'll all make it, right?" He glanced around the Hospital Wing when he suddenly realized none of the victims had been revived.

Professor McGonagall stared at him quietly for a moment before answering. "Mr. Weasley…" she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I assure you, we're all doing the best we can to revive them. When we do, you'll be the first to know."

Fred nodded before he placed a hand in Hermione's. He bowed his head so he couldn't look at anybody. _Please survive this, Hermione… please. You're too special to die. I'll do anything, anything for you to survive._

He glanced up at the others. "It should've been me…"

George gave him a startled look. "No, Freddie. Don't say things like that."

"She doesn't deserve this… whoever did this will pay…" He shook his head. He knew he wasn't making much sense then. He got up suddenly and stormed off.

"Fred-" George was already behind him, but Fred backed away from his twin.

"Leave me alone." His sharp tone caused a look of hurt to appear on his twin's face. Fred's face softened. "I'm sorry, George… I love you, but…please. I need to be alone now."

George stared at Fred for a moment before disappearing quietly.

* * *

They were silent during breakfast the next morning, but George finally spoke to him during supper that evening. "Are you all right?"

Fred shrugged silently, and George moved onto his next question. "You like Hermione, don't you?"

He looked at George quickly. "What? She's one of my best friends!" What makes you say that?"

George shrugged. "You just seem different around her. Your reaction to her being Petrified also made me realize that. You care for her."

Fred sighed. He didn't want to confirm or deny this, but George seemed to guess that he was right about his conclusion. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I can't really do anything…she's one of Ron's best friends too. She's also two years below us."

"So?" George challenged him.

"So…I just can't do anything about it. Not now at least."

"Will you one day then?"

Fred shrugged. "Maybe one day. But for now, please don't say anything to anybody. You know Mum especially will have a fit over this."

His twin grinned at him. "Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **


	4. The Time-Turner Secret

**A/N: I just wrote this in one sitting, so it might not be the greatest. I'll edit it later. It was written for the Great Maze Challenge/Competition. I had to write a library fic. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

Fred Weasley was on his way out of the library one afternoon when something caught his eye. Hermione Granger was sitting at a table by a window with piles of books surrounding her. She looked like she was frantically trying to get everything done, though she looked like she was close to tears.

He tapped George's shoulder before he walked out. "Hang on… I left something behind," he lied.

"We can wait for you," George said, as a confused look appeared on his face. Lee looked amused, though he nodded as well.

Fred shook his head. "No, it's fine. I don't remember where I left it. Seriously, you guys go ahead."

The other two looked at him uncertainly before they took off.

Once they were gone, Fred slowly approached his friend and knelt beside her and studied her pile of books while waiting for her to notice him. She didn't notice him a moment later, so he carefully lifted a textbook to read the title. "Ancient Runes… Divination and Muggle Studies…seriously, how are you getting to all of your classes this year?" He had heard Harry and Ron say countless times that she had miracously made it to every class they had with her, but had others at the same time as well.

Hermione jumped a mile in her seat, causing her to knock over her ink and spill it everywhere. "Oh, no!" She cried frantically as she started dabbing at the parchment. "I spent hours translating this."

Fred placed a hand over one hand and another hand on her shoulder. He gave her a warm smile when she met his eyes, and he demonstrated taking a deep breath for her. "Relax…you're a witch, remember?" he said as he got his wand out to clean the parchment.

Disappointment flashed through her eyes as she looked down sadly. "Right…I don't know what's gotten into me."

"You're taking so many classes at one time," Fred said again. "Seriously… how are you doing it? I really want to know."

Hermione widened her eyes, and quickly turned to her roll of parchment. "Oh, you fixed this! Thank you so much," she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You can repay me by telling me the truth," Fred said hopefully, noting that she still ignored his question.

Her eyes flashed, though he knew that it was because of his words that time. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Let me see your schedule," he demanded as he reached for her bag.

Hermione quickly placed her hand over her bag protectively. "Absolutely not! Didn't your mother ever tell you not to go through a girl's bag?"

"She told me not to go through their purses and handbags," Fred said quickly. "This is a school bag. Come on, Granger. You aren't hiding anything illegal, are you?"

Her cheeks turned pink as she carefully avoided his eyes. Fred's eyes widened in surprise. "You are hiding something illegal!" he said loudly, looking at her in awe.

"Shhh, not so loud!" Hermione hissed at him as she smacked him with a book. She looked around and sighed. "It's not illegal either…not for me anyway."

She looked like she was deciding if she should tell him the truth or not. "Come on, Granger. You can tell me anything," Fred said, hoping that would sway her decision.

Hermione pulled something that was hidden below her shirt that looked like an hour glass. "Hang on, I recognize that….that's a time-turner!"

"Shhh!" Hermione hissed again as she pulled him close to her. "You can't tell anybody about this. Not even George. This is how I've been getting to all of my classes this year. I've got special permission to use it, though time travel is a mess to deal with, even for a short period of time."

"Wicked," Fred whispered as he gave her an appreciative nod. "I won't tell anybody. Do Ron and Harry know?"

"No," she said quickly. "I'd rather them not know either. Please don't tell them either."

Fred placed a hand on the side of her face, and she blinked in surprise. "Relax, Granger. Your secret is safe with me." He winked at her before he decided to leave. He had stayed long enough, and George and Lee would be wondering what was taking him so long.


	5. An accident

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a Fremione fic update! This takes place sometime in Hermione's third year if anybody was curious. I'm sorry I haven't written in forever, but work has been stressing me out and I haven't had any time to write. I'm going to try to write more now that I sort of have a set schedule, but I'm not going to pressure mysel to write every week. Some days I just prefer to read more. Working full time and being an adult is rough. Sorry if this isn't perfect, I was just writing this to write something finally. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

Hermione and Ron were watching Quidditch practice one morning. Ron wanted to support Harry, though Hermione had to admit that she was wanting to see a certain Weasley. She hadn't seen much of Fred since he accidently found out about her time turner secret, though he knew he was keeping it a secret as promised.

He'd sometimes share a knowing look when they passed in the hallways, and she felt her cheeks turn red as she looked away. When had her feelings toward him changed to being more than friends? She wasn't sure she liked the change yet, so she kept them to herself.

She was trying to focus on her book that she had brought along with her when she saw Ron jump from his seat. "Ron?" Hermione asked, as she followed his gaze. Fred had fallen off his broomstick from really high up. She couldn't tell how high he had fallen from.

Ron had scrambled out of the pitch stands and started running toward the middle of the grass. Her eyes widened when she saw a body on the grass and ran as well.

When she got closer she saw that the body belonged to Fred. The team was chattering around him and she fell beside him, feeling breathless and scared. "Fred!"

He winced and slowly tried to get up. "That damn bludger knocked me off my broom."

"He fell fifty feet!" Ron announced loudly as the rest of the team nodded.

Fred winced again. "That might be why I think I broke my arm."

Hermione must've looked upset at his news because he suddenly gave her a smile. "Hey, I've had worse Granger."

"You scared me," she murmured, looking away from him.

He managed to lift her chin up so she could look at him and gave her a smile, but Oliver finally interrupted them. "Hospital wing, Weasley. We've got a match coming up. We need you to be in good shape."

Their gaze was broken, though Hermione said suddenly, "I'll take him."

"I can do that, Hermione," George said, looking surprised at her offer.

"You both can," Fred said, looking at the two.

Oliver sighed impatiently. "We can't be without two beaters, there'd be no point of practice. Granger, please take him."

They started walking off the field and Fred immediately placed his arm around her shoulder and leaned against her for support when they were out of eyesight.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's your arm that's broken, not your leg," she said impatiently.

Fred pouted. "Oh, you aren't any fun. Why'd you offer to take me?"

"Because you're my friend and I was worried about you," Hermione answered shortly.

"Hermione," Fred said gently.

"What? I don't have a hidden agenda!"

"Hermione."

"I was scared, ok?" Hermione suddenly buried her head into his chest uncharacteristically. "You were… falling and I thought you were going to die. I don't want you to die before me."

Fred looked stricken at this sudden change of conversation and wrapped his good arm around her protectively.

"I'll try not to," he promised.

He suddenly grinned down at her.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Why are you grinning at me like that? Out with it, Weasley."

"You care for me," he said knowingly.

Her cheeks turned pink. "Of course I do, you're my friend."

His grin grew broader. "You _like_ me."

Hermione's eyes widened and she pulled away from him. The comment startled her so much, though she couldn't ignore the butterflies that started fluttering in her stomach when he said she liked him. "Wh… what?" she whispered.

Fred chuckled. "Relax, Granger. It's ok. I know what a catch I am." He winked at her, and she shoved his arm off her.

"You're too arrogant for me," she said, denying his statement.

"But you _like _me anyway," he teased as he followed her.

"You can find your own way to the hospital wing," Hermione said shortly.

Fred's grin fell. "Oh, come on Hermione. I'll promise I'll stop teasing you."

"No," she snapped as she quickened her pace and started walking toward the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room.

Fred stopped in his tracks as he stared after her in surprise. He didn't call or chase after her, though he should've. He would have to apologize to her later.


	6. The Triwizard Tournament part 1

**A/N: I thought I would update this for you guys before I left for vacation next week... enjoy! The Triwizard Tournament year will be broken up into two chapters. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

Hermione had just arrived to the Burrow and was immediately greeted by the Weasley twins. "Hermione!" they both shouted happily as they ushered her in.

She gave them a suspicious look before looking over at Molly Weasley. "What's gotten into them?" she asked her curiously.

"Who knows, dear. They've been acting strange and blowing stuff up in their rooms all summer… maybe you can talk some sense into them."

"Where's Ron?"

"He's sleeping… these two were supposed to be sleeping too, but-"

"We heard you were coming," Fred said happily as he gave her a tight hug.

She was caught off guard by the hug, but she couldn't help but smile as she returned it. George gave her one as well, and they took her bags from her. "We'll carry these for you," Fred said.

"I can carry them myself," Hermione argued, but George shook his head.

"We insist," he said as he grabbed her trunk from her hands.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Just go with it… they won't leave you alone otherwise. But boys… bed time after this!" she told them sternly.

George walked ahead and placed her things in front of the door before heading into the twin's room. Fred did the same, but he made no movement to walk away. He instead kept beaming at her, and Hermione could feel her cheeks warm up when she was under his watchful eyes.

"How are you?" Fred asked, sounding oddly polite.

"I'm good…" Hermione tucked her hair behind her ear, desperate to find something to do in this awkward silence. "Why have you guys been acting strange this summer?"

Fred's eyes suddenly lit up and he reached for her hand. "Can you keep a secret?" he asked her quietly.

Hermione bit her lip nervously before nodding and he eagerly lead her toward their room.

George frowned when Hermione entered, but Fred held a hand up to let him know it was all right.

"George and I have been inventing our own joke products," Fred said proudly as Hermione looked around the room with wide eyes. Potion bottles were askew, and she could see candies, and inventory papers everywhere.

"Wow," she managed to say, looking impressed. George managed to smile at her reaction, though he still threw a look at Fred.

"I thought we were keeping this private for now," he said pointedly to Fred.

Fred waved his words off. "This is Hermione…we can trust her. Besides, everybody's going to know about this sooner or later."

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked curiously.

The twins looked at each other for several moments before George finally answered. "We want to try to open our own joke shop."

"That's brilliant," Hermione said, looking around the room. "I think you'd be good at it."

Fred and George exchanged surprised glances. "Really?"

She nodded eagerly and the twins began sharing some of their plans with her.

* * *

Hermione had just exited the Great Hall with Harry and Ron and they quickly fell in step behind the Weasley twins and Angelina.

"Think of all the money we'd win!" The twins said in an excited voice. "Are you going to enter the competition, Angelina?" Fred asked her.

Angelina looked thoughtful. "I'm thinking about it. It does sound like it'd be right up my alley."

"You should! Especially since you can enter without worrying about the age line. George and I don't care about that though, we're going to find a way around it."

"I don't think you should," Hermione said quickly, without realizing she had interrupted them. Fred looked at her and smiled.

"Why not?" He challenged her as he folded his arms across his chest. "You know what this would mean to us," he said pointedly, reminding her that she knew about their secret desires to start a joke shop one day.

"We aren't afraid of a little risk," George put in.

Fred nodded. "Where's the fun in life without a little risk, Granger?"

"People have died in these tournaments though!" Hermione said, and wished she could take back those words when Fred suddenly gave her the same knowing grin he had given her the afternoon he broke his arm last year. She narrowed her eyes at him in response and hoped that he wouldn't say anything about it in front of everybody else.

They never talked about that afternoon again, though he had tried to apologize for it.

"We're figuring out a way," Fred said finally. He met George's eyes and they started walking faster to get away from them.

* * *

Hermione went into the Great Hall when everybody was waiting to see who had put their name into the Goblet of Fire. Cheers and clapping erupted as the Weasley twins ran in, exclaiming about their success over finding a solution on how to get over the age line.

She rolled her eyes as they explained to the crowd about what they were going to do and she said, "It's not going to work."

Fred and George exchanged glances as they took a seat next to both sides of her. She tried not to pay attention to how close Fred was to her. "Oh yeah?" he challenged her, lifting an eyebrow up.

"And why's that, Granger?"

"You see that?" she nodded at the circle around the Goblet of Fire. "That's an age line."

"So?"

"So…" she closed her book in frustration. "Dumbledore isn't going to be fooled by a pathetically dim witted plan like the age potion. He would've foreseen that plan."

"Ah, but that's why it's so perfect," George boasted.

"Because it's so pathetically dim witted," Fred finished, winking at her as they stood up.

"Bottoms up, Gred?"

"Bottoms up, Forge."

Hermione rolled her eyes as they actually drank the potion. _Don't say I didn't warn you, _she thought to herself as they finished the potion. They cheered when it actually made them look older and hopped over the age line. Nothing happened right away, and she even was beginning to doubt herself when- BAM!

She jumped with the rest of the crowd when both of the Weasley twins were thrown across the room and started growing white beards. Hermione cracked a small smile as the beards reached the floor before shaking her head when they began fighting and rolling around in the floor.

"Boys," she murmured as she sat down and opened up the book as the rest of the crowd watched.

Silence suddenly filled the room, and Hermione looked up to see Viktor Krum walking toward the Goblet of Fire. She watched curiously as he placed his name into it and then their eyes met from across the room. She thought she saw a hint of a smile play on his lips, and that made her nervously tuck her hair back.

She managed to smile back, though she scolded herself inwardly. _What am I doing? He's just an international Quidditch player. His looks shouldn't have any effect on me at all! I bet he's self-centered. _

Hermione could feel somebody else watching her, and she looked up to see Fred staring at her in a way that he never had before. It was almost as if he was angry at her for something. She didn't get a chance to ask him what was wrong, because he narrowed his eyes at her before taking off for the hospital wing with George.

* * *

Early next morning, Fred approached her before she headed toward the Great Hall for breakfast. "What was that look about last night?" he demanded to know as they exited the common room.

Hermione sighed. "What look?" she asked curiously.

"Don't pretend like you don't know… the look that you and Viktor Krum gave each other last night!"

She scoffed and looked at him and was surprised to see that he actually looked angry.

"There was no look between us last night! At least not one that should have you this angry."

"I'm not angry!" Fred snapped. "I just saw the way he looked at you, and…" he sighed as he calmed down. "Hermione, just be careful."

"You don't have to tell me to be careful because I'm not doing anything wrong!"

"He's from Durmstrang," he said in defeat.

"So?" Hermione crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. "You're getting mad about nothing. He just looked at me last night. I don't even like him!"

Relief spilled over Fred's features. "Really?"

Hermione gave him a suspicious look. "Oh my Merlin…you're jealous." She dropped a book in surprise, but made no moves to pick it up.

Fred's eyes widened in surprise. "What?" He asked quickly. He could feel himself turning white. "Why would I be jealous? You're one of my best friends, and I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Guys normally act jealous if the girl they like is getting attention from another guy, and you fit the description."

Fred frowned uncharacteristically. "That's just…you're completely missing the point. And look who is being arrogant now!" He gave her a pointed look.

Hermione didn't like having her own words from a year ago be thrown back at her. "It's not arrogant if it's the truth," she said, shoving him lightly.

"It's not arrogant if it's the truth," Fred mocked her, as he gave her an actual smile now.

"You love to tease me, don't you?" Hermione asked, sighing.

"Yes…but I was being serious about Krum. You should be careful around him."

"I'm not hanging out with him though," she said, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Just be careful," Fred said quietly as he started walking away.


	7. The Yule Ball

Fred was sitting at the Gryffindor table when he saw Ron sitting with Harry and Hermione. His heart gave a lurch when he saw Hermione, though he tried to ignore it as a plan formed his mind. He grinned as he started scribbling out a note to his younger brother, and George gave him a curious look as he wrote it out.

He shook his head at his twin silently and threw the note over to his brother. The opportunity to embarrass his brother was too good to pass up…. He was afraid he would miss it if he filled George in. George would just have to be in the passenger seat this time.

Fred watched as Ron read the note, and he gave him a look. "Who're you going to the ball with then?" Fred's eyes widened. He hadn't expected Ron to suddenly turn this around on him. Fred didn't have a date either, though he was trying to tease his brother about not having one.

"Good point," Fred said carefully as he tried stalling. His eyes suddenly landed on Hermione. Her head was bent over a book, and he found the fact that she wasn't even paying any attention to the conversation going on around her endearing.

He ripped another parchment off his pad and threw it in her direction. George's eyes nearly popped out of his eyes in shock and Fred could see Ron's face turning red as he watched the scene.

"Fred, for the millionth time, what have I told you about bugging me when I'm doing homework?" Hermione whispered without looking up.

Fred sighed as he threw another piece of paper at her. Hermione shut her book irritably and glanced over at him. Fred gave her a charming smile and she gave him a skeptical look. "What are you up to?"

"Come to the Yule Ball with me," Fred said quickly before he lost his nerve.

Hermione's eyes widened and she started gathering up her things. "I have to go….library," she said in a rushed voice.

Fred gave George a curious look, but his brother pushed him forward. "Go after her!" he hissed, shooing him away. "You started this….you need to finish this."

Fred quickly caught up with Hermione as she reached the top of the first staircase. "The library is that way," he said, nodding down toward the stairs.

Hermione sighed and looked down. "I still have to go," she said adamantly as she tried to take another step.

He purposefully stepped in front of her to stop her from taking that step. "You still haven't answered me," he said as he lowered his head to meet her eyes.

"You just…caught me off guard," Hermione said quietly.

"In a good way, I hope," Fred said, grinning. Hermione sighed sadly, and he frowned. "Hermione?" he asked her.

"I wish you had asked me earlier…I didn't want to answer in front of the others."

"You're right, I probably should've visited the library to ask you."

Hermione shook her head again. "I already told somebody else I'd go," she said apologetically.

Fred fell back a step in surprise. "Really?" he asked in an awed voice. A feeling grew in his stomach, one he didn't like. He wished he could go over to whoever asked her and give him a piece of his mind. "Who?" he asked in a funny voice. He could feel his cheeks growing warm.

Hermione gave him a curious look. "Are you ok?"

"Fine, fine," Fred said quickly, waving her off.

"Who are you going with?" Fred asked Hermione gently. Hermione's face turned red and her eyes darted around nervously. He placed a comfortingly hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me anything still," he assured her.

Hermione finally met her eyes then. "You're not going to believe it," she warned.

"Try me," Fred challenged her.

"Viktor.. Viktor Krum." Hermione laughed nervously at the face he made. " I know...it's unbelievable. But you can't tell anybody, OK?"

"What happened to being careful around him?" Fred asked quickly.

"I know, but he seemed harmless enough...it's just a dance," Hermione said comfortingly.

"I don't trust him," Fred answered stubbornly.

"Oh, honestly. I appreciate your concern, but I can take care of myself." She walked away before he could say another word.

"That went well," Fred murmured, sighing as he sat down. He hadn't meant to annoy Hermione further, but that was just what he had accomplished. This dance was turning out to be more trouble than it was worth.

George suddenly approached him, and Fred couldn't be happier to see his twin. "So…it's Hermione," George said softly as he sat down next to Fred.

Fred nodded miserably. "I was too late…she has a date already." He turned to look at his twin. "How did you know I liked her?" His eyes widened when he suddenly realized what he said.

A mischivious glint appeared in George's eyes and he suddenly patted Fred's shoulder. "So you just admitted it! Finally…I've known you liked her for ages. I was just waiting for you to admit it to yourself."

Fred sighed as he placed his head on his knees. "It doesn't matter that I admitted it now though…she has a date," he reminded his twin.

"And you're Fred Weasley," George said, nudging his shoulder teasingly. "Relax. This is a ball, not a wedding."

Fred poked his head up in interest. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean… they aren't getting married," George said slowly.

Fred frowned and the light suddenly went off in his head. "I could still sweep her off her feet!" He said happily.

George grinned mischievously and bent his head forward.

* * *

The day of the Yule Ball arrived quickly. Hermione and Fred had been oddly polite with each other, though Fred was certain that she wasn't sure how to react to the fact that he had actually asked her out. Fred didn't know how to act about that either.

He was going to the ball with Angelina though they both agreed that it was just as friends. It was part of the plan that he and George came up with after finding out Hermione already had a date.

The twins decided to start off the day with a snow ball fight, and Fred was hoping that Hermione would join in. They smiled at each other a few times, but she said she was going to get ready.

"What, you need three hours to get ready?" Ron called after her. "Who are you going with?" He yelled out.

Fred couldn't help but smirking at Ron's question. Hermione had skillfully avoided answering that question whenever his little brother asked that. She just waved over her shoulder at him. Fred took that moment to scoop up a handful of snow and threw it at him and the snowball fight started again.

* * *

Fred met Angelina at the bottom of the staircase. George had actually managed to ask Katie to be his date, and Fred couldn't help but feel proud of his twin brother for this accomplishment. His eyes kept wandering around the room and Angelina sighed as she slipped her arm though his.

"Relax," she said. "Hermione should be down any second."

Fred tilted his head at her. "How'd you know I was looking for Hermione?"

Angelina scoffed lightly. "You were just looking anxious."

He nodded and suddenly noticed Viktor standing at the entrance of the Great Hall. "Look at him, looking all smug…" he started walking forward, but Angelina placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Fred, don't rise. George is right, they aren't getting married or anything. It's just a silly dance."

"But he's taking Hermione!"

"It'll all work out… you'll see," Angelina assured him. She suddenly smiled as she reached for his hand and nodded toward the top of the stairs.

Fred's doubts disappeared when he saw Hermione walking slowly down the stairs. Angelina gave him a knowing look, and whispered in his ear, "She's beautiful."

Fred could hardly take his eyes off Hermione and he murmured, "Yes…she is." Hermione seemed to carry herself differently that night, and he couldn't help but like her even more. Their eyes met for a moment though he couldn't tell what she was thinking at all.

Dinner quickly passed for them and the Yule Ball champions started the dance.

Several songs went by, and Fred actually was quite pleased that Angelina was keeping up with him on the dance floor. They both were showing off their dance moves, both grinning when people kept stepping away from them to avoid being hurt.

A slow song started playing, and Fred smiled and nodded toward the two. "Mind if we cut in?" Fred asked Viktor.

Viktor looked surprised at his question, though he gave a rather cheesy bow and stepped aside. "Only if I can keep your date company," he said.

Angelina looked rather pleased by his question and gave Hermione a hopeful look.

Hermione laughed softly and waved them away, and Fred beamed and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"You look rather handsome tonight," Hermione said finally after a few moments.

Fred grinned again. "Thanks… and you look beautiful. Are you having a good time?"

Hermione hesitated for a moment. "Viktor and I aren't connecting at all. He's a great dancer, but we have nothing in common. He's not-" She widened her eyes and looked down.

Fred wanted to cheer at this, but he didn't want Hermione to be having a miserable time. She didn't deserve that at all. "He's not what?" He asked her gently, looking into her eyes.

She looked down nervously and acted like she was trying to stay focused with the beat. Fred placed his hands in hers and she looked up at him again. "He's not you," she answered finally.

His heart skipped a beat and his breathing quickened. Could she mean what he thought she meant? "What do you mean?" Fred asked innocently.

Hermione sighed again. "It doesn't matter. You and Angelina are the perfect match for each other. I saw how happy you guys looked on the dance floor. You two have more in common too."

"Wait," Fred said, though it was hard to ignore his dancing heart. "You think I like Angelina?"

Hermione nodded. "It's been obvious the past four years. You two are always hanging around each other."

"That's because she's one of my good friends," Fred said quickly. "I came with her to the Yule Ball, but she's not really my date. In fact, I think she's rather smitten with Viktor Krum." He nodded over to where they stood across the room, engaging in a conversation.

Hermione's eyes widened, clearly taken back by this. "Oh…they do seem to be quite comfortable with each other."

Fred nodded, grinning as he pulled her closer. "You were jealous," he said gleefully.

Hermione glared at him. "I was not! I just thought you two were a perfect match for each other… that doesn't mean-"

"You hated seeing us together," he said, cutting her off again.

"You're so full of yourself," Hermione said, pushing herself away from him.

Fred grinned and caught her by the hand again. Joy was rushing through him as he said the next words. "You _like_ me," he said happily.

"That's ridiculous. We've got nothing in common, how can I like you?"

"Because you're attracted to me. You think I'm charming, funny, good looking…."

"An arrogant toe rag," she added, though a smile worked its way through.

"You don't really think that," he said, winking at her.

Hermione sighed again. "You're so impossible," she said as she stopped dancing.

"That's ok…I _like _you too," Fred said, winking at her as he twirled her around.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she stumbled a little at her words. "Wh…what?" A blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I _like_ you. As more than a friend. You're beautiful, and smart. I don't care that we don't have much in common. That's boring, to be honest. I like the fact that we're different from each other. It's a refreshing change. And the age difference is only a small challenge-"

Fred was cut off by Hermione throwing her arms around him and placing her lips on his. He was thrown off for about a second, but he quickly responded by kissing her back deeply. He loved the joyful feeling that the kiss was giving him, he hadn't felt this way with anybody else before.

"I must be crazy for getting into this," Hermione said in between kisses.

"I like crazy," Fred said playfully as he started slow dancing with her again.

Hermione giggled as she looked at everybody else around them. "Fred, this is a fast song."

"I don't care. Let's dance like this for a while," he said as he kissed her forehead and placed his head on top of hers.

* * *

**A/N: This was written for the Ultimate OTP Competition II. I used the prompt joy. I haven't decided if this should be the last chapter or not yet…I'll probably let you guys decide. I hope it's not too bad, I have been working on this all week.**


	8. The One Where Fred Gets a Detention

**A/N: This is written for the Ultimate OTP Competition II... I used the prompt affectionate hair pulling. It was also written for The Things I Would Do For You Competition. My prompt for that was "get into a detention for physically defending you." This is definitely rated T. Hope it's ok, it's mostly a filler chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

The fact that Fred and Hermione had become an item at the Yule Ball spread around Hogwarts like wildfire.

Ginny had been practically bouncing with excitement when she finally talked to Hermione about it, though she said she knew about his crush on Hermione all along, though was sworn not to tell her. "It's dreamy for you, isn't it?" Ginny asked her excitedly in private one night.

A pleased blush worked her way through her cheeks. "Yeah…it's dreamy. I never thought I'd feel this way, especially toward him."

"Those are the best kinds of relationships," Ginny declared happily.

* * *

Hermione was on her way to Transfiguration one day when Fred approached her. He gave her a look that was for her alone that caused her heart to melt. He looked around the hallway before pulling her into a broom closet nearby

He gave her that crooked grin that caused her heart to skip a beat and pushed her back against a wall and started kissing her. Hermione was so stunned by these actions, but she felt a magnet around him. She found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him slow and soft kisses. They continued kissing like that for a few more minutes before she came to her senses and pulled away.

"We can't do this right now," she said, laughing in a half amused, half mortified tone.

Fred gave her an adoring look. "Yeah? We just did…why not?"

"Because I've got Transfiguration," she said pointedly, trying hard to ignore her heart.

"Skip it," Fred said casually, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"You know I can't," she said, sighing.

"You're Hermione Granger… you can afford to be behind for a day. Hell, you could be behind for the rest of the semester," he answered teasingly.

Hermione's eyes widened at the thought of that scandal and Fred lowered his head to laugh.

"What other reason do you have?" he challenged her.

Hermione froze. "Isn't skipping class enough?"

His hands made their way to her waist and rested there. "That's not a real reason."

"I can't trust myself to be alone with you," Hermione answered finally.

Shock appeared on Fred's face. "Really? I have that effect on you?"

Hermione whacked his hands away from her, though she didn't bother moving away from him.

"What happens if I kiss you here?" He leaned down and kissed the side of her neck. Flames went through her body and she could feel heat rushing down to her toes.

"Nothing," she lied purposefully.

Fred gave her a look and stepped closer. "What happens if I do this?" He kissed her collarbone next and Hermione closed eyes as her breathing quickened.

"Nothing?" she lied with her eyes closed still.

He chuckled and started to back away from her. "Ok, go on to your class," he said as the bell rang.

"Don't you have class too?" Hermione asked him curiously.

Fred shook his head. "No, sixth years get free periods. We're supposed to be using them to study for our N.E.W.T.s, but that's ages away."

Hermione's mind spun. She really didn't want to keep him from studying because that was unlike her, but she was already late to class anyway. One skipped class wouldn't hurt her, she _was _Hermione Granger after all.

She reached for Fred's hand and pulled her back toward him. Fred looked astonished at this sudden move, but he didn't say anything when she placed her hands on his shoulders and met his lips again. "I suppose…one skipped class won't hurt me," Hermione said in between kisses.

"What have you done with Hermione Granger?" Fred teased her lightly.

"It's only one class," she said, laughing softly as she kissed him deeply.

"As long as you're ok with this," Fred said as he ran a hand through her hair.

"I am…we haven't had our first date after all," she replied.

Fred gave her a surprised look. "You think this is our first date?" He asked her incredulously.

Hermione shrugged. "Isn't this how you normally date girls?"

He paused, looking unsure. "Er…yes, but this wasn't a date. I was actually going to take you out on a real date."

A pleased blush appeared on her cheeks. "Really?"

"Really…I want to do things differently with you…and with that said…want to go back to the common room?"

Hermione responded by giving him a hug. "This makes me like you more now," she said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Fred was walking out of one of his classes later on when Harry appeared around the corner. Fred grinned when he saw him, though Harry didn't grin back. "Can I talk to you in private?"

He frowned and looked at George. "Er… sure," he said as he followed Harry into an empty classroom.

"What's up?" he said casually, though he frowned when Harry shut the door.

"I heard you had Hermione skip Transfiguration class today," he said briefly.

Fred blinked in surprise. "I didn't make Hermione skip class," Fred said defensively.

"She never skipped classes before you," Harry said fiercely.

"She did last year," Fred answered, remembering the day she punched Malfoy.

Harry glared at him and whipped his wand out. "Don't make me hex you," he said warningly.

Fred backed into a wall and held his hands up defensively. "Woah, what's this about Harry?"

"What are your intentions with Hermione? I heard you had her in a broom closet."

"My intentions?" Fred laughed, though this only caused Harry to point his wand at him again.

He placed his hands up in defense again. "I don't have any intentions… not dishonorable ones anyway.

"You sure about that? You aren't going to treat her like how you treat other girls, are you?"

Fred sighed. "No, I don't plan on it. Not that I have to answer to you." Harry gave him a look, though Fred pushed him out of the way a little. "I actually care about Hermione and wish that people would actually give me a chance."

Harry gave him a skeptical look before he lowered his wand. "Sorry, I just didn't like the rumors that I had been hearing today."

"What rumors?" Fred asked quizzically.

Harry looked uneasy. "The Slytherins have been saying things all day-"

" What have they been saying?" Fred asked in one breath.

"Well…they've been saying you took advantage of her and been calling her names…you can get a general idea."

Fred rubbed his temple and sighed. "Does Hermione know?"

"No, Ron and I have been shielding her from them all day."

"Good," Fred said fiercely. "Do you know who started these rumors?"

Harry paused before answering. "The older Slytherins…Montague...Malfoy."

Fred groaned. Graham Montague had been one of the twin's enemies, especially ever since they locked the Slytherin in the Vanishing Cabinet last year. "Excuse me," Fred said as he pushed his way passed Harry. He opened the door and stopped in his tracks when Hermione stood there with Ron.

Her eyes flashed darkly though she looked like she had been crying a little, but now she looked mad. "Are you done interrogating my boyfriend?" she asked Harry fiercely, with her hands on her hips.

Fred blinked in shock when he heard that word. Boyfriend… he had never been somebody's boyfriend before. The thought caused his anger to diminish a little, but then he thought about Flint again and his eyes flashed with anger.

"I can't believe you interrogated him! He's not a bad guy! And you two believed those rumors…" she smacked Ron's head and he winced. "He's your brother!"

Fred sighed impatiently and used that distraction to walk past them. "And where are you going? Don't think I don't know what you're up to, Fred Weasley," Hermione said, suddenly rounding on him.

"He can't get away with this," Fred said angrily.

"They're just words, I don't care about what anybody thinks about me," she snapped.

"Yeah? It doesn't look like it," he said, nodding toward her eyes. He took a step around her and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't do this," she pleaded. "You'll get in trouble and that's the last thing I want you to be in."

Fred sighed. "I'd do anything for you. Right now that includes getting a detention for physically defending you. Maybe that'll change everybody's mind about my feelings for you." He looked down at her and kissed her forehead. "Look… this isn't about you. He's using you to hurt me."

"And it's working," Hermione said.

Fred's eyes flashed angrily as he shook his head. "I _have _to do something, Hermione."

Hermione didn't answer and Fred took that chance to walk away from them.

"Why'd you have to hit me, Hermione?" he heard Ron ask in the background. "I was trying to protect you too."

* * *

Fred found Montague with his friends near the Great Hall, and Montague gave him an evil smile. "What's the matter, Weasley? Is your girlfriend not giving you a show now? That's a shame. If her blood wasn't so dirty, I wouldn't mind giving her a chance too."

His friends laughed, and Fred stormed up to them. He raised his wand to hex him, but his mind suddenly filled with doubts. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, he thought. He lowered it as quickly as he had it out, and they started laughing.

"Coward… you can't even stick up for your girlfriend. She deserves somebody better…somebody like me."

Fred glared at him as Montague looked at his friends. He took that opportunity to raise his fist and punched him in the face.

"Don't ever talk about my girlfriend like that again," Fred hissed as a teacher walked by them.

"Detention, Mr. Weasley! Right now."

"Fine by me," Fred growled as he followed them. He suddenly saw Hermione's worried expression at the top of the stairs and his anger softened a little. He'd have to make this up to her soon. She gave him a small smile when she noticed him looking her way, and his heart gave a lurch. Maybe things would be better than he thought they would be.

* * *

Fred was surprised to see Hermionw up with George when he got back. The detention had been four hours, though it had been worth it.

"Hey," George said, smiling. He stood up and fake yawned. "I'm going to bed. Good night," he said, winning at Hermione.

"Good night," Fred said, giving her a curious look. "What was that about?"

Hermione gave an uncharacteristic giggle. "Nothing...Ron and Harry approve of you," she said as she walked over to him.

"You aren't mad?" Fred asked in surprise.

Hermione shook her head. "I was...but they gave me an idea what they were saying about me." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her head in his shoulder. "Thank you," she murmured.

"You called me your boyfriend," Fred answered, pulling her hair affectionately.

"You called me your girlfriend."

Fred chuckled softly. "I did...what were you and George talking about?"

"He just wanted to make sure he approved of me," she answered lightly.

"What? That's crazy! He had no right to do that-"

"He does," Hermione said, interuppting him.

"Of course he does," Fred answered automatically.

Hermione smiled as she gave him another hug. "You want to go on our first date?"

"What? Right now? You want to go on our first date after hours?"

Hermione nodded happily. "You got a detention for me. The least I could do is go on a spontaneous Fred Weasley style date. I want to connect with you after all."

"We've got no trouble connecting," Fred answered automatically. "All right. I've never been on a real date before though."

Hermione placed her hand in his. " This should be interesting for both of us then."


	9. The First Date

**A/N: This was written for the Ultimate OTP Competition II... I used the prompt failed baking attempt. This takes place right where the last chapter left off at. It was also written for some other competitions too, but I'll do that stuff later. I'll also edit after work too. Thanks for the reviews and stuff! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"We should do a scavenger hunt type of date!" Hermione said suddenly as her eyes lit up at the thought.

Fred frowned as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "A scavenger hunt date? What's that?"

"You know, where one person gets to surprise the other by picking one activity, and then the other gets to choose the other, and so on."

He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "That's not a bad idea…since it's your brilliant idea, you get the first pick."

Hermione blinked. She hadn't expected being forced to choose first. "Oh… uh. I'm not good with coming up with actual date things… you should go first," she stuttered.

Fred chuckled. "Come on, surely you can think of _something._ You're Hermione Granger."

Hermione turned pink at his words. "Oh. Um…ok." She looked around nervously. What on earth was she going to come up with at this time of the night?

Fred gave her a pleased smug.

"Oh, stop giving me that look. You're making me nervous!"

"I know."

Hermione glared at him before she sighed. "Follow me."

"And where are we going?"

"The surprise is part of the date, is it not?"

She wandered toward the kitchens and an idea began to formulate in her mind. Fred tried to ask her questions about where they were going a few times, but she shushed him each time. Merlin, he was impatient.

Fred's eyes widened when they arrived to the portrait that lead to the kitchens. "Hang on," he said slowly. "You're trying to rope me into that S.P.E.W. stuff again, aren't you?" he exclaimed, horrorstruck. "You're my girlfriend but I still think they are happier how they are right now."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, honestly. This has nothing to do with S.P.E.W. Though you could be more open minded about that. I thought we agreed to disagree about that for now though."

"If this doesn't have to do with anything for S.P.E.W. then why are we here?"

Hermione's eyes sparkled with mischief. "We're here to cook food."

Fred stumbled in surprise. "C…cook? As in actual food? We have house elves to do this though."

"But cooking is fun!" Hermione argued.

"You've never tasted my cooking. I can't even boil water!" Fred argued, panicking.

Hermione giggled at the look on his face. "Relax. This'll be fun," she said.

"Fun," Fred whispered in a hollow voice. "FUN! I almost set fire at our house when we were nine-years old."

"So? You were 9. Think of it as a potions lesson. You are good at potions, right?" She grabbed his arm and lead him in.

"But… but-" Fred sighed, feeling helpless. He had a feeling this would be a disaster.

"We can't use magic?" Fred moaned as Hermione shook her head.

"Come on, this'll be fun. We can cook each other's favorite dishes. I'll give you an easy dish, macaroni and cheese."

"But… you have to boil water for that," Fred moaned. He really hated boiling water. It wasn't like potions at all. Why did it have to get so bubbly and hot? He hated it when it sprayed at him too when he tried to check on it.

Dobby the elf walked over to him and grinned. "I'll help you, sir!"

"Can he help me? Please, Hermione. Pleaaaase."

Hermione frowned at this. He knew she didn't like the idea of Dobby doing extra work. "I suppose he can assist you in this. But only assist. Don't make him do all of the work for you."

* * *

Fred was feverishly stirring noodles into a pot when it exploded and sent several noodles flying into the air. His face was covered with ashes, and Hermione had covered her mouth to giggle slightly.

He frowned at her. "You think this is funny?"

She giggled and shook her head quickly. "No! I… your face! The look on it was just priceless." She dissolved into giggles again, and the house elves around them exchanged small smiles.

Fred's eyes gleamed mischievously as he wandered over to her and peered into her bowl. "What's this you're baking?"

"Chocolate chip cookies," Hermione answered, barely able to contain her laughter.

He looked thoughtful as he picked up the spoon. "I wonder what this would look like on your face…"

Hermione's eyes widened in shock when she realized what he was about to do. "Fred, no. I promise I'll stop laughing, I-" she gasped when he flicked a spoonful of batter at her.

"You look cute with cookie dough on your face," Fred said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah? Well…I think you'll look good with some… on your hair!" Hermione scooped up a handful of it and plunged it on top of his head.

"Oh, no you did not just put some in my hair…" He quickly grabbed some dough and Hermione backed away, laughing. "Yeah, you better run," he said as she took off.

Damn, that girl was fast on her feet. He couldn't find her for a good five minutes, and when he did she was hiding in a small cupboard on the floor.

She held her hands up in mock surrender when he found her and his face softened. He motioned for her to stand up and helped her up on her feet. His arms wrapped around her and he kissed her forehead lightly.

Hermione relaxed in his arms and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Fred couldn't explain the emotions that were going through him then. He just knew he had never felt this content or happy before…and he knew it was because of her. He couldn't put it into words at all. He closed his eyes. He wanted to hold onto this moment a little longer.

But it wasn't his style to give up a good competition. He opened her eyes and looked down at her face before he smashed the cookie dough in her hair.

Hermione squealed when she realized what he did. "FRED!"

He laughed when he ducked as she tried to smack him. She tried to pull away from him, but he pulled her close to him.

She glared up at him, but he lowered his head to kiss her lips. He tried to show how he felt for her through the kiss. Hermione moved closer to him and kissed him back deeply.

When they pulled away he gave her an affectionate look. "Best first date ever," he murmured.

Hermione giggled. "But our cooking and baking attempts failed tonight."

"So? It was still the best first date ever."

Hermione's eyes danced as she looked up at him. "Yeah… it was. We should clean up our mess now."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	10. Everything Changes

**A/N: This was written for the Ultimate OTP Competition II and the Open Category 4 Competition. I used the prompt hurt/comfort genre for OTP, and war fic for Open Category. Sorry this is shorter than most, but I cut my finger bad on Friday and it still hurts to type with both hands on my laptop, but I wanted to get this in for you guys anyway. This still takes place in the fourth book if you were wondering about the time frame. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Fremione would've been canon. Thanks for all of the lovely reviews and such, you guys are awesome.**

* * *

Fred couldn't sleep after the third task was over so he went downstairs so he wouldn't accidently wake George up.

He went to stand by the window in the common room, and after a while he heard some sniffles. He looked around, startled. He wasn't alone in this room after all like he originally thought. Fred raised his wand and looked around the room and began walking around cautiously.

Crookshanks was sitting on a chair near the fireplace, and his heart nearly fell. Hermione must be in the room, he realized quickly. He quietly approached the chair and saw that Hermione had her head in her knees. The sniffling was definitely coming from her.

Fred knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on her knees. "Hermione?" Hermione didn't answer right away, so he sat down in front of her. "Love…"

Hermione jumped and held a sob in when she saw him. She quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Wh… what are you doing?" she managed to ask him finally. "You should be in bed! It's after hours!"

Fred smiled softly at her. "So should you," he said teasingly, nudging her playfully. This was apparently the wrong thing to do because the next thing he knew, tears started coming out of her eyes, and she covered her face with her hands again.

Fred suddenly grew protective and quickly sat next to her on the couch. "Hey, Hermione…" he tried to pull her hands away from her eyes, but she shook her head and turned to bury her head in his shoulder.

He made soothing noises and kept placing kisses on her forehead. Fred wasn't the twin who was good at comforting people. George was better at it than he was. But this was his girlfriend. He had to do something. He decided that holding her like this was the best option. He actually liked knowing that he was the only thing that was able to comfort her now.

Hermione pulled away after several long moments, and he got a handkerchief out and handed it to her. "Seriously? You carry a handkerchief?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mum makes them," he said quickly, scooting closer to her. "I just happened to have one on me tonight."

Her eyes filled with tears again, though she thankfully didn't start to cry again. "I'm sorry… for being weak like this. I shouldn't be this weak." She shook her head and Fred frowned.

"Crying doesn't make you weak. Somebody _died._ Crying is natural after somebody dies."

"Cedric was one of my friends. He wasn't a good friend like you, George, Harry and Ron are. But he was still a friend. Nobody I've known has ever died before."

Fred grew serious. "Oh." He didn't know what to say, he hated the fact that she had to experience this loss now.

"I lost a friend once… when I was little," he murmured quietly. Hermione tilted her head to listen to him. "I don't really remember much about it. I was too young to understand death. I just knew I wasn't going to see Jordan again…that was what my parents kept telling me and George."

"I'm sorry," Hermione murmured as she placed a hand on his knee.

Fred shook his head. "It was a long time ago. I don't know why I brought that up. I'm trying to comfort you somehow."

"I know," Hermione said quietly as she rested her head on his shoulder again.

He was thankful to see that she wasn't crying this time, though she did look like she was in deep thought. He pressed his lips against her forehead lightly. "Something else is bothering you," he said quietly.

Hermione frowned as she looked up at him. "How can you tell?"

"You just aren't your normal self," he said, studying her. "Hermione…talk to me, please. Don't shut me out. This is the first problem we've had in our relationship and I want to be there for you. Please let me in."

Hermione looked taken back by his words, and Fred couldn't help but feel surprised as well. He had never dealt with emotions with girls before but he wanted to try this time. "I'm not trying to shut you out," she said finally. "I just never…had a boyfriend to lean on during times like these." Her cheeks grew warm when she said the word boyfriend, and he thought it was endearing even though he didn't like the situation.

"I could've lost Harry too," she said finally. "He's one of my best friends. I was so close to losing him tonight."

"But you didn't lose him," Fred reminded her gently, as he placed a thumb of her cheek. Hermione closed her eyes for a second and placed her hand over his. Fred got that familiar sensation in his stomach that he always seemed to get whenever he was around Hermione like this.

"I know," she said finally. "And… You-Know-Who is back," she added.

Those words finally brought Fred back to focus and he shifted in his seat lightly. "Yes… You-Know-Who is back," he repeated.

Hermione shook her head and looked up at him. "What was it like last time he was in control?" she demanded to know.

Fred shrugged his shoulders. "I don't remember much. George and I were too young to know much about what was going on. I just know my parents didn't trust anybody during those times. He was gathering followers and growing more powerful after every killing." He closed his eyes, trying to remember. "I think my mind just blocked off everything."

She frowned as she looked out the window, though her expression changed after a few moments.

He moved her head toward him he could look in her eyes. "Hermione?"

Tears formed her eyes when she looked up at him and she clutched her hand. "I'm scared of losing you…and being without you," Hermione said.

Fred's emotions twitched inside of him and he moved closer to her. "That'll never happen," he promised her.

"You can't promise that!" Hermione said quickly.

"I won't let it happen… I won't put you through this. I-" _I love you_. He realized with a start that he wanted to say those words. But he had never felt this way toward anybody before and he wasn't sure what to do. It was too soon for this, wasn't it? But maybe it didn't matter during times like these.

Fred didn't have to answer his question though because Hermione had pulled herself into his lap and began kissing him in such a way that made him forget about what he was thinking.


	11. Ickle Prefects

**A/N: This was written for the Ultimate OTP Competition II. It was a bonus story for this week. I used the prompt happiness in this chapter. I changed the canon scene up a little for Fremione obviously…We have the books if we want the exact canon parts. This is just a short little drabble almost. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

Their school letters came weeks later, and everybody tore into their letters to see what classes they had that year. Fred looked over at George's schedule and was pleased to see that they had the same one like always.

He then decided to snag Ron's and widened his eyes in surprise. "Prefect?" he asked in a hollow voice.

"Give me that," Ron said as he tried to snatch it away from him. "Not before I look at it," George said, holding it out of Ron's reach. Ron frowned at the twins, and Harry took the prefect badge from George to have his turn to look at it.

Hermione had rushed into the room at this point, and Fred noticed she seemed out of breath and excited about something. Her smile widened when she saw the prefect badge in Harry's hand. "You got the prefect badge too? Well done, Harry!"

Harry quickly shoved the badge back into Ron's hand. "It wasn't me, it was Ron."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Well….that's really, that's really…"

Fred grinned when she couldn't come up with any words for that. "So…I'm dating a prefect now," Fred said as he slipped an arm casually around her.

Her happiness dimmed a little at those words. "Yes," she said slowly as if she was trying to figure out what he meant by that.

"Excellent!" Fred and George exclaimed together. "That means you can get us out of loads of trouble…we can sneak around so much easier, sell our stuff without any worries…"

"Oh." Hermione frowned as she realized what they were thinking. "Oh, no. You aren't using my badge for privileges like that."

"What if I do something that's against the rules?" Fred teased her.

"Yeah! Are you going to put your own boyfriend in detention?" George joined him as he stood at the other side.

Hermione crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Don't test me," she warned.

"Take off points from us?"

"Tell the teachers on us?"

"Oh, leave her alone," Ron said, pushing them away from her.

Fred chuckled. "Is Ickle Ronniekins jealous?"

"Don't call me that. And Hermione can do all of that stuff if she wants to."

"But she won't."

"I could write to your mother," Hermione said suddenly.

Fred and George's heads whipped toward her in surprise. "You wouldn't," Fred said in horror.

Hermione grinned at him mischievously before she walked out of the room. She didn't leave without placing a kiss on his cheek first though.

"You two have a strange relationship," Ron said, shaking his head.

"But she's my girl," Fred said happily.


	12. Those Three Words

**A/N: I decided to write this last minute for the Ultimate OTP Competition II. I used the prompt song here. Sorry I haven't been writing much this month, I went on a cruise to Alaska last week and just got back. Anyway, thanks for all the follows, reviews, favorites and such. You guys are awesome. When I came back on fanfiction yesterday for the first time in three weeks, I saw that somebody in HPFC nominated me as the person most dedicated to their OTP. (Fremione.) Thank you so much to whoever you are. That made me feel all gushy inside and it touched me. I do love Fremione so much, so this piece is also for you. **

**Here's a fun fact about my OTP. Some of you may be wondering how Fremione became my OTP. Fremione became my OTP in August 2013 when I first entered my first challenge in HPFC called the 50 ways to say Goodbye Challenge. My pair that I recieved was Fremione. My first thought about Fremione was "...What? How am I going to write something for Fremione? It'll be so hard to write as Fred. And to put Fred and Hermione together? What a weird pairing... little did I know though. I ended up falling in love with them after I wrote my first piece called One Last Time. You should check it out if you haven't yet!**

**Now, onto the chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

Hermione was walking back from Hagrid's hut after the quidditch match with Harry and Ron. She had been able to consult with Harry, but she hadn't been able to speak to Fred, though she was wanting to.

Her eyes suddenly spotted a figure walking down to the lake on the way back, and she groaned.

"What?" Ron asked immediately, giving her a concerned look.

"Fred," Hermione answered simply, nodding towards the lake. "I have to stop him before he does something stupid. Oh, wait. Being outside after curfew is already stupid. He could get in more trouble." She started to turn angrily, but Ron grabbed her hand.

"Hermione…I'd give him his space. He has a temper when he's mad. I don't want him to take it out on you."

Hermione sighed. "Thanks for the advice, but my boyfriend needs me right now."

Ron winced at those words, but he still held onto her hand. "I don't want you to get in trouble," he said.

"I won't. Besides, I'm already out late. Don't wait up for me," she said, directing that to both Harry and Ron.

Fred was skipping rocks angrily by the time she reached the lake and Hermione placed her hands on her hips. "Are you serious? You're really outside of curfew?"

"My name is Fred, not Sirius," Fred grumbled as he picked up another rock.

"Fred!" Hermione walked over to him impatiently and placed his hand over his.

"Leave me alone, Hermione." Fred yanked his hand out of hers, and she blinked her eyes, surprised at the harsh tone of his words.

She stood in front of him and gave him a glare. "No."

Fred returned her glare before walking away.

"Fred!" Hermione said again, following him.

"I don't want to talk to you right now!" Fred exclaimed as he stepped away. "I don't want to do or say anything that I'll regret."

"Well, you can forget your idea of walking away from me. Because I'm not leaving you," Hermione snapped, stepping in front of her again.

"You're out after hours," he commented, widening his eyes.

"Yes. A prefect is breaking the rules. I don't care about the rules right now, I care about you. You didn't leave me when I was upset about Cedric's death and You-Know-Who coming back."

Fred's eyes flashed as he stared at her. "That was different," he muttered, looking away.

"You told me not to shut you out," Hermione said as she softened her expression.

"I'm not shutting you out, I'm just trying to avoid a fight with you. I have a temper when I'm angry."

"So I've heard. I don't care," Hermione replied.

Fred narrowed his eyes at her before he sighed in retaliation. "This is stupid compared to the whole Cedric thing," he said as he lowered his head.

"No it's not," Hermione said as she stepped closer and wrapped her hands around his. "I may not understand quidditch, but I know it's one of your passions. And your passions make you Fred." She reached up and ruffled his hair affectionately.

He moved his head when she messed it up, but he didn't move his hand away. "I shouldn't have lost my temper or control then," he muttered as he looked away.

"You didn't," Hermione said.

"But the girls had to hold me back. I would've been punching Malfoy too if I had the chance. That Weasley is our King song just got to me."

"You didn't though," Hermione said again.

"Hermione!" Fred said in exasperation.

"Umbridge shouldn't have banned you. You didn't deserve that."

"But-" Hermione interrupted Fred by hugging him tightly. He relaxed a little and rested his head on her forehead.

"I'm sorry…I know this is hard on you," she said softly.

"It's harder than I thought it would be," Fred murmured.

"I know," Hermione answered as she squeezed his hand. They embraced each other for several long moments. They had a comfortable silence when Hermione suddenly looked up at him. His lips met hers at the same time as she looked up and it had the same affect that it always had on her. They pulled away though her heart was still dancing and she felt warm all the way down to her toes. Those feelings she had been feeling toward him came back in strong force and it caused her to almost stumble a little.

Fred gave her a curious look, and she knew her face was probably feeling warm. "Are you all right?"

"I-" Hermione swallowed nervously. She wasn't sure what to do about these feelings. She didn't really know what the rules for the first I love you was. Were they supposed to be together longer? Wasn't the guy supposed to say something? The feeling was just growing stronger so she blurted out the words without thinking.

"I love you!"

Fred's eyes widened and Hermione could tell that he was taken back. "What?" he asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, backing away. "I shouldn't have said that. It was too soon… and stupid for me to say during a time like this."

"Hermione, stop," Fred said as he took her hands again.

"I don't know the rules for this," she argued, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Rules?" Fred chuckled and Hermione glared at him and slapped his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I just made an idiot of myself by putting my feelings out there and you're laughing at me," Hermione said angrily.

"You aren't an idiot," Fred answered automatically. "There are no rules for us," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. "We aren't a normal couple."

"But it's too soon… I shouldn't…I-"

"You shouldn't what?" Fred asked, wearing a sly grin. The fact that her heart danced at this made her eyes narrow in anger again.

Hermione whirled around and turned her back towards him. "Oh, I hate you," she murmured.

"Why?" Fred said, laughing again. She peeked over her shoulder and saw his eyes were dancing.

"Because you're trying to make me say those three words again!"

The grin grew bigger. "What three words?"

"Forget it. Come on, we need to head back now, it's late."

"Oh, come on Hermione," Fred said, groaning.

"No," Hermione said firmly as she walked toward the castle. How could this have gone horribly wrong? Why had Fred reacted the way he did? Obviously there were rules to this sort of thing, otherwise he wouldn't look like he was in on some kind of secret, she thought to herself.


	13. Write to your mother

**A/N: There's not much to say here… except that this is written for the Open Category 4 Competition. The category is the OTP category. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. Thanks for all of the reviews and stuff that I forgot to say thank you for! I'm always happy to write Fremione stories for you guys when I can. :D **

Fred, Lee and George were eating dinner together the next day when George suddenly frowned as he looked around. "Where's Hermione?" He asked suddenly.

Lee looked up, interested. Hermione and Fred's relationship greatly amused him, though Fred didn't know why. They weren't the first couple with opposite personalities.

George found her before Fred could answer. "She's at the end of the table…she looks angry. What did you do?" his twin demanded.

Fred raised an eyebrow at him. "Why do you have to assume that I did something? Maybe it was Ron or Harry." He looked over at Hermione and she happened to give him a cold glare in return. Fred sighed.

"Well?" George and Lee asked together.

"I don't want to talk about it," Fred said as he suddenly gathered his things. Hermione's love wasn't really something he could talk about yet. He hadn't known how to react to her declaration, and obviously he had reacted wrong. Who knew there were rules to that sort of thing?

"Come on, we need to meet up with our testers."

Fred tried to make eye contact with Hermione when they passed her table, but she remained engrossed with the book she was reading.

Fred and George were making notes on a clip board as they sized up their volunteers.

"Excellent, we had a good turn out!" Lee said gleefully.

The twins took turns explaining what the first years would do, and Fred noticed that Hermione had walked in. He tried to ignore her, but he couldn't ignore his heart. It was skipping all over the place. She did look so beautiful today. His thoughts were cut off when George gave a first year one of their fainting fancy treats.

He watched eagerly, and suddenly heard a voice. "Oh, for goodness sake. Ron, we must put a stop to this, this kind of thing is our duty!"

Ron mumbled something, and Fred grinned. He knew that Ron wouldn't want to get involved in this.

"Hello, Granger," Fred said as his eyes lit up when he saw her. Her eyes narrowed at him. "You can't be using first years to test your products.

"Says who?" Fred and George asked as they stood up straighter.

"Me and Ron."

"Leave me out of this!" Ron said quickly as he avoided making eye contact with the twins.

"Are you really going to put your boyfriend in detention?" Fred asked teasingly.

Hermione's eyes flashed as he taunted her with that word. He knew he shouldn't tease her further about their relationship, but he couldn't help it.

"No… but I really will write to your mother," she said as she grabbed a parchment and quill out from her bag. She sat down and began to write.

Fred's eyes widened. Their mother couldn't know that the twins had started inventing things again. They had spent ages developing their stuff and she'd destroy their hard work again. "Please don't," Fred said as he accidently grabbed hold of Hermione's hand.

Hermione stared down at his hand in shock and slowly met his eyes. "I'm going for a walk," she said as she rolled up the parchment.

Ron's eyes widened in surprise. "You're just letting them go?"

Hermione whirled around to face him. "I didn't see you trying to punish them, so don't complain. I need fresh air."

"But… you shouldn't go out alone."

She rolled her eyes at Ron. "Oh, honestly. I'll be fine." She exited the common room and Fred decided to call the end of the meeting.

Lee and George started protesting, but Fred didn't really listen to them. He hurried out the common room and was startled to see Hermione waiting there.

"Hermione!"

"I'm sorry," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Fred demanded to know. He was surprised about the sudden change of events, but he wasn't complaining. He liked knowing that Hermione wasn't angry with him anymore.

"I've been stupid. I told you…that I loved you and acted like a jerk afterwards. Those three words just aren't easy for me to say, and I just thought that you hated me after that-"

Fred caught her hand in his and pulled her close to him. "Hate you?" He led them toward an empty corridor nearby. "I couldn't hate you. I shouldn't have laughed when you told me that."

"But you just-" Hermione began to argue, but it fell short as he placed a kiss on her lips.

They pulled away after a moment and Fred found himself wanting to say those three words, but he couldn't for some reason. He sighed inwardly. Why was love so complicated? He ran a hand through her hair and smiled down at her.

"I'm sorry for laughing then…nobody's ever said that to me before and I guess I just didn't know how to react. I don't hate you though."

Hermione's gaze softened as she wrapped her arms around him. "I hope I'm not pressuring you to say that back now…"

"You aren't," Fred answered quickly. "I can't really explain how I feel for you… but there is definitely something there. My moment will come. I promise."

Hermione studied his eyes for a moment before she smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Fred chuckled, amused by her reaction. "I don't know… there's days when I feel like I don't measure up to you."

Her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Don't ever feel like that… I love you for who you are."

Fred's expression soften and he could feel his cheeks turning warm.

This didn't go unnoticed by Hermione. "Is Fred Weasley actually blushing?" Hermione grabbed his arm and Fred tried to look away to hide his face. "He is! I actually made Fred Weasley blush!"

A couple of first years gave them curious looks, and Fred sighed. Now he was going to get a new reputation. "Hermione!" he said, half laughing, half exasperation.

Hermione giggled uncharacteristically and wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips.

Fred could feel his smile getting bigger as he soaked in this moment. He really was lucky to have her as his, he thought to herself. He nudged her playfully before speaking again. "You want to take that walk you mentioned earlier?"

Hermione nodded, which surprised him. She usually didn't abide breaking the rules, but he would make sure she didn't get caught.

**A/N: I never know how to end this like usual, sorry! Thanks for reading though**


End file.
